The use of electromagnetic measurements in prior art downhole applications, such as logging while drilling (LWD) and wireline logging applications is well known. Such techniques may be utilized to determine a subterranean formation resistivity, which, along with formation porosity measurements, is often used to indicate the presence of hydrocarbons in the formation. Moreover, azimuthally sensitive directional resistivity measurements are commonly employed, e.g., in pay-zone steering applications, to provide information upon which steering decisions may be made.
Directional resistivity measurements are generally complex quantities, containing information about the signal attenuation and phase shift induced by the external environment (e.g., the subterranean formation). As such, directional resistivity measurements are commonly processed to compute a corresponding attenuation and phase shift. While such measurements are useful there remains room for further improvement, particularly in noisy measurement environments employing gain compensation.